


Do It For The Vine

by Holly55



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, So here we are, i got this idea from the assassins festival, this is the funniest thing ive done, when i heard prompto's 'i am disgusted'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly55/pseuds/Holly55
Summary: The boy's are tired but Prompto and Noct are always up for shenanigans, so naturally, what better way to uplift a mood than with silly vine references?Literally any other way is better.





	Do It For The Vine

     It had been yet another long day of driving, and the gang’s day was coming to a close. Becoming momentarily distracted by a small yawn, Ignis raised one hand to cover his mouth before sighing and returning it to the wheel. From his right, Prompto stretched up his arms and made a loud noise, then sighed rather heavily as he dropped his arms behind his head.

“Nooooooct,” He whined,

“I’m soooo tired. Can’t we stop now?” Normally, the rest of the gang would protest against Prompto’s tired whining and insistent pleas, but tonight they all felt the same. Gladio restlessly shuffled his legs, as they became more and more stiff recently.

“Yeah, I gotta agree with blondie on this one,” He said gruffly,

“We gotta camp tonight man, no question about it.” The whole _point_ of the car ride was to find a decent hotel to stay in, as they had been camping the past 5 or so days and were quickly becoming sick of it. Even Gladio had begun complaining about how sore his legs were, so they had set up an agreement for the next night. However, plans quickly changed due to just how far of a drive it would be, and unless they wanted to spend an entire night driving, they needed to find a place to rest now.

“Can’t we go just a little longer? I’m sure we’re close to _something_.” Noct tried to form a rebuttal, but he even doubted himself on that statement. Sometimes he really hated how many decisions he had to make for his group, even though he understood why. Sometimes he wished he could just pass some things along to Ignis. Snapping him out of his train of thought was an audible grunt from Prompto.

“Dude, c’mon, just cave in for _one more night_ , it’s better than driving for this long.”

“Fiiiine.” It seemed like not even a minute later Ignis had pulled the car over, and everyone had jumped out of their seats. Gladio took a moment before walking to stretch his legs, and Prompto reached as high as he would with his arms before spinning his torso a few times to crack his back.

“Geez, it feels like my ass fell off,” Gladio grumbled, walking around to the back of the car to grab the camping equipment.

“MY DICK FELL OFF!” Prompto shouted, in a voice so ridiculous that Noct knew there was no mistaking it. There wasn’t even time for words, only straight laughter poured from both boys’ mouths as they fell to the ground in their state.

“Oh my god, Prom, you gotta’ stop-“ Noct could barely breathe with how perfectly timed that was.

“Dude! I was waiting—the WHOLE ride! To say something!” Prompto practically screamed out between heavy breaths and hard laughter, trying to recover himself from the floor. Ignis and Gladio were both stunned, but admittedly, Ignis was the only one who was truly confused. Gladio managed a light chuckle as he grabbed the tent bags from the back and tucked them under his arm, closing the trunk with his free hand.

“Yeah, yeah, enough with your vines already,” He said, kicking Prompto’s boot as he walked to the camp ground.

“Grab the chairs!” He called, setting down the bags and unzipping them. Noctis and Prompto both recovered with heavy sighs, before they both grabbed a couple of the folding chairs and began making their way towards Gladio. Ignis followed suite, grabbing his own set of supplies as well.

~

     Once the camp was all set up, and Ignis had cooked a light dinner, they four friends had settled into their doubled up tents for the night, trying to sleep as best as they could for another night of camping. After the fiasco from earlier, however, Noct and Prompto were both inspired to stay up for at least another hour and watch more vines, trying not to laugh too loud and wake up the other two asleep across the way.

“Oh my god, oh my god, no, listen to this one—“ Prompto whispered between giggles, trying not to be too loud.

“Dude, holy shit, you know what we have to do?” Noct asked, taking breaths to try and calm down. Prompto paused his phone, trying to recover from laughing.

“What?”

“We gotta get Iggy to say a vine.” Prompto fell over in silent laughter, holding his stomach as he rolled onto his side.

“Dude it’s so perfect!” He whispered, imagining it in his mind. How would Ignis even know any vines? Would they just repeat so many that he would eventually say one back? Would they ask him to repeat one back to them? It didn’t matter, there were so many possibilities.

“How’s that gonna work? He doesn’t know any vines!”

“We just have to keep saying them, eventually we’ll be so annoying he’ll either ask to know where we’re getting these, or he’ll repeat one we’ve said, right? It can’t be that hard.” Noct was sure of himself, Ignis had already heard one ridiculous phrase today, and he seemed pretty confused. It wouldn’t be long until he asked about its whereabouts, right?

“Dude, I’m dying, oh my god—“

“Peppa pig is the funniest thing on this planet, bury me with a Peppa pig DVD set.” Prompto sighed, settling his pillow underneath his chin as he laid flat on his belly to get comfy as he pressed play again.

“Dude come see this one.”

~

     The following morning was rough for everyone, though especially for Noct and Prompto. Thye had spent the majority of their night laughing endlessly at vines, until eventually they passed out with their phones still playing. Though, they kept themselves going in the morning with the knowledge they were armed with plenty of phrases and quotes to get Ignis’s attention. After they had promptly packed away their belongings, and were sure there was nothing left behind, the four piled back into the car and set off again for their next stop: a hotel.

“Is it possible we could stay two nights in the promised land?” Prompto asked between his yawn.

“I can barely keep my eyes open.”

“Perhaps if you had gone to sleep at a reasonable hour you wouldn’t feel so exhausted.” Ignis replied, clearly a bit agitated from lack of sleep. While he and Gladio had retired to their tent fairly early, it was a bit clear that they had been kept up for a least a little while by Noct and Prompto’s vine crusade.

“Uh…Yeah, sorry about that…” Prompto apologized sheepishly, trying to avoid any further conversation on the topic.

“Regardless, that decision remains up to Noct. Though, I heavily advise against it, since we are already behind schedule.” Noct didn’t reply, too lost in his zoned-out brain, trying to recover any bit of a phrase that would make sense to apply here.

“Yeah,” he said nonchalantly, very clearly not paying attention. Ignis sighed. Minutes passed with no conversation. Save for Ignis asking Gladio to pass him a can of Ebony from the back, the ride was very quiet. Prompto barely even made conversation as he fiddled with his camera, and Noct noticed that Gladio had fallen asleep a little while ago. He sighed through his nose, resting back in his seat while looking out over the railing on the road, spotting a small town just around one of the turns.

“Hey, there’s a stop,” He said, perking up a bit as he pointed out of the car.

“Just up ahead!” Finally, he thought, a nice bed, and a fresh, hot shower. He could finally—

“YeeeeeaaaAAAAS!” Prompto yelled, his scream becoming higher pitched the longer it was,

“YES! YEEES! I GOT TWO FREE TACOS!” Ah, and there it was again, the perfect moment. The two boys fell back into their seats, howling with a laughter so forceful they woke Gladio up from his car nap.

“What the hell are you two talking about?” He asked, brows furrowed in obvious displeasure from being so rudely awoken.

“He did it again!” Noctis laughed, trying hard not to let tears fall from his eyes.

“He did it a-fucking-gain!” Prompto was now slumped over the door frame of the car, laughing into his arm. Ignis remained silent, focusing solely on the drive towards the hotel. When they pulled in, the four stepped out of the car and made their way to the inn-keepers’ window, and waited as Ignis spoke to the man there. Prompto took this as a good time to take a few pictures, stepping back a few paces and holding it up to his eye.

“Hey Noct,” he said, quickly snapping a photo just as the prince turned his head.

“Yes!” He laughed, throwing his head back momentarily. It was not a flattering shot.

“Hey, no fair, delete that!” Noct said, running over to Prompto to take a look at the photo. His face was a mix of distaste and confusion as he scanned the picture, resisting the urge to laugh as he tried to figure out how to delete it.

“Dude, you look so pissed,” Prompto said, looking up as Ignis walked by with the key to their room.

“Hey, uh, how many nights did you ask for?” Prompto asked, unsure of whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

“Two.” Came the singular reply, as Ignis opened the door and stepped inside their room. There was a short celebratory dance as Prompto and Noctis jogged in together, following behind Gladio and shutting the door.

“Woohoo!” Prompto cheered, flopping down onto one of the two beds in the room, and splaying out in an X shape. Noct flopped down by his feet, sighing and pushing his legs to the side to make some room. Ignis sat down on the bed opposite them, and removed his jacket to toss onto the chair across from the bed. While it was still relatively early, they were all very tired, and needed at least a bit of time to rest before continuing any further in their journey, and they all knew that. Gladio sighed and sat on the chair, moving Ignis’s jacket to drape over the back before removing his own.

“Damn, that car may be pretty but it ain’t built for comfort.” He said, leaning back against the chair and pulling out his phone.

“No, it’s mainly meant for pulling up to someone and saying, ‘it’s Britney bitch’.” Noct said, snorting a bit after the fact. Prompto laughed out loud, sitting up on the bed and looking at Ignis, who was shaking his head as he scrolled through his own phone.

“I hate to ask, but what in the bloody hell are you on about?”

“It’s called vine,” Gladio answered, already on his way to pulling up the app on his phone.

“You take six second videos and post them onto this app. Basically, people try to be as funny they can before the video runs out of time.” He chuckled a bit as he found one himself, before looking up to Ignis who was starting to follow along.

“Why you need to know, all up in my pussy boyyy,” Prompto then said in his girliest possible voice.

~

     The next few hours consisted of the four boys relaxing as best as they could after they all had their respective showers, and Ignis coming up with a good idea for dinner. The only answers he could seem to get out of Noct and Prompto were things such as “LASANGA” and “pussy”, so he chose to stop asking. Gladio even began to find this funny, so it seemed that Ignis was left to his own devices now. While the three of them were distracted with their own shenanigans, Ignis resorted to prepping in the small corner kitchen provided in their room, while coming up with his own plan to get back at his friends.

“Dude, I could pass out I’m so tired from laughing..” Noct said, holding his stomach as he tried to breathe next to Prompto, who was getting himself under control as well. Gladio stood up and laughed a little himself.

“I mean, who’s stopping you? Probably not a bad idea to take a nap before dinner,” He suggested, taking a look at Ignis whose eyes were glued to his phone as he stirred a small pot of something that smelled great. Gladio then turned his attention back to Noct.

“Go ahead.” Noct and Prompto took a minute to look to each other, before shrugging and internally deciding it wouldn’t be a bad idea. Might as well get as much rest as they could, right?

It didn’t take long for the two boys to fall asleep. It was so quick, in fact, that they didn’t even bother to pull the covers down. Gladio had gone out a little while before they dozed to meditate and stretch, which left Ignis to himself. Perfect, he thought, enough time to finish dinner. It only took about a half hour altogether, so when he had waited about ten or fifteen minutes after he was done, he decided that waking the two boys to eat would be best, lest the food go cold. He stepped up to the side of the boys’ bed, shaking their shoulders to wake each one.

“Wake up,” He said, keeping a low tone.

“Ugh,” Noct grumbled in his sleep.

“The food ready?” He asked, voice a little slurred from sleep and grogginess.

“Yes,” Ignis replied, standing straight again as he walked over to Prompto’s side of the bed, shaking him one more time.

“Prompto, wake up.” Noctis sighed and turned back over, pulling his knees up a little to curl back into sleep. It was very apparent that he was not ready to leave the clutches of sleep yet, though Ignis was determined. If they continued sleeping now, they wouldn’t wake up for hours, and by then it would be too late for them to fall back asleep later. It was a vicious cycle that Ignis worked hard to avoid with these two.

“Sorry, I fell asleep while I was waitin’ on you to make me a sandwich.” Prompto mumbled as he sat up, smiling jokingly to himself as he mocked the vine he was quoting in a slightly dumb tone. Even in his state of drowsiness, Prompto could still manage his jokes. Though now, Ignis was ready. During his wait he had been looking up a few vines of his own, finding a perfect comeback for anything they may throw at him, and now was his chance.

“Oh, is that so?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, though not angrily. Prompto looked up, confused and a bit worried that he had offended his friend.

“U-Uh, no, that’s not—“

“Go back to sleep, and _starve_.”

**_Chaos_** ensued.


End file.
